blackglovepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miserie
Miserie is the singer of the Black Glove Pirates. Unwilling to speak about her past, her life before joining the Black Glove Pirates is largely a mystery. She was employed at the Mint State Casino until it was revealed that she was being shown off to the high-stakes gamblers, which violated the contract she had. Without anyplace to go, she asked Meili to learn more about the Black Glove Pirates and followed them as they left Juhla. She saved Alexander from drowning in the fight against the Hoplite Pirates, and Cassandra subsequently accepted her request to join the crew. Appearance Miserie's long, silver hair and pale hair give her an ethereal appearance. On the other hand, her dark golden eyes and gold-rimmed red scales fill viewers with awe. She has not been seen apart from the silver collar around her neck, a gift from her direct boss and best friend, Constance. The faint scars around her wrists and tail indicate quite some time spent in shackles. She ordinarily hides her pointed teeth, too embarrassed to show them, but when she gets angry, they are clearly visible along with the abrasion scars on either side of her mouth. Miserie desired a left-handed glove, and she received it as a gift from Linnaeus and Pythia. Her glove is sharkskin leather embossed with a capital 'M' and lined with sea silk. The fine mesh between the fingers allows water to flow easily in and out of the glove and benefits her amphibious lifestyle. Personality Miserie enjoys the company of others, but her severe scopophobia makes personal interactions quite difficult. She can engage in face-to-face conversation with one person provided they do not stare directly at her, but anything more triggers severe panic attacks. As such, she frequently hides just out of sight during group activities, whether behind door frames or inside specially-built hiding places. Her initial impression of slightly unintelligent and childish stems from a language barrier and lack of exposure to the outside world, but she adapts quickly. Relationships Crew Miserie still cannot believe her luck in finding people who think of her as part of a group and do their best to accommodate her. Cassandra Libera Miserie is endlessly thankful to Cassandra for letting her join the crew and will do anything to protect her. Lyn Mojigata Envious of Lyn's ability to instantly become friends with anyone she chooses, Miserie often asks Lyn to help with her scopophobia. Alexander Although they got off on the wrong foot, Miserie has shown immense appreciation for Alexander's patience and help. Damien As one of the few people with odd teeth like hers, Miserie enjoys being around Damien. Raven Skri Initially apprehensive about Raven's unblinking stare and lack of emotions, Miserie trusts her as much as she does any of the other pirates. Cain Alcides Cain built her all of her hidey-holes and created her room, and Miserie never feels like she has expressed her gratitude enough. Morgan Zematsal Miserie and Morgan don't often see eye-to-eye, as Morgan dislikes being ranked below her and voices his opinions regarding her intelligence. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers As a mermaid, Miserie can outswim nearly anything and talk to fish, and her strength and skin toughness are above that of the average human. As an arowana mermaid, she has shown the ability to clear entire ships in a single leap and land on her target with extreme accuracy. Song Miserie's most powerful combat skill is her use of song. Anyone who hears it feels a sudden increase in whatever emotion she is feeling, such as happiness, calmness, or anger. People who have better control over their emotions suffer less than those who don't. This is a double-edged sword, however, as her panic attacks usually lead to her singing and consequently agitating everyone in the vicinity. History Major Battles * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia